


Истинный герой

by NeitralWitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitralWitch/pseuds/NeitralWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы победить Свет, Темным магам нужен истинный герой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Камелот. Много лет назад.

Ночь. Сквозь раскидистые ветви смешанных лесов пробирались два человеческих силуэта. Один из них принадлежал мужчине в темном плаще, а другой - женщине, которая, держась за юбки, еле поспевала за своим спутником.  
\- Мерлин! - тревожно окликнула она. - Подожди меня! Куда мы?  
\- Нимуэ, у нас нет времени на разговоры, - почти грубо ответил мужчина, который являлся самым сильным чародеем во всех мирах, которые только существовали.  
\- Но... - начала женщина, но испугалась продолжить, услышав хруст веток, будто на них кто-то наступил.  
\- Оно нашло нас, - в страхе прошептал Мерлин.  
Обоих спутников сковал животный страх, от которого они не могли и пальцами пошевелить. И тут перед их взором возникла какая-то темная субстанция, не предвещающая ничего хорошего.  
\- Ты не доберешься до него! - закричал внезапно чародей, обращаясь к Тьме. - Ты никогда не узнаешь его имени и лица! Не надейся!  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - каким-то жутким нечеловеческим голосом провозгласила субстанция и тут же исчезла.  
\- О чем он, Мерлин? - напуганная таким поворотом событий, вопрошала Нимуэ.  
\- Об истинном герое... - отчаянно выдохнув, ответил чародей.


	2. Зосо

Зачарованный лес. Много лет назад.

"Как ты думаешь: мне идет борода или нет? - обращаясь к старинному зеркалу, обрамленному золотой рамой в стиле рококо, вопрошал с виду старый и отвратительный мужчина, чья кожа была подобна коже крокодила, только при этом мерзко блестела. - Нет? Ну нет, так нет, - вздыхая, произнес он, а затем взмахнув рукой, избавил свое лицо от густой бороды, что украшала его несколько секунд назад. - И так хорош".  
Пока этот ужасный старик рассматривал себя в зеркале, к его огромному темному замку подошел гость, которого он, вероятно, долго ждал.  
Услышав стук в дверь, маг, не заботясь ни о чем, щелкнул пальцами, заставив ту саму открыться. Не удивленный подобным визитер прошел внутрь и громко поздоровался с хозяином:  
\- Здравствуйте, Ваше Темнейшество!  
\- Риттер, ты нашел то, что я искал? - не отвечая на приветствие, спросил маг, чье имя было Зосо.  
\- Так точно, Ваше Темнейшество!  
\- И где оно? - начал раздражаться хозяин Темного замка. Видимо то, о чем он говорил, было очень важно ему, раз маг даже не удосужился нормально начать разговор.  
\- Вот, - достав из сумки помятый свиток, и передав его в руки Зосо, ответил Риттер, слуга Темного мага.  
\- Хм... - разглядывая предложенный пергамент, ухмыльнулся отвратительный старик. - Значит, его зовут Бэйлфаер. Да?  
\- Если там так написано, значит, да... - с неуверенностью произнес слуга. Он даже в глаза не видел то, что было в свитке.  
\- Черт возьми! - в порыве гнева воскликнул Зосо, продолжая изучать пергамент. В этот момент душа несчастного Риттера ушла в пятки. Он надеялся, что злость мага - не его вина. - Он еще не родился! - продолжал кричать Темный.  
\- В-в-вы имеете в в-в-виду истин-н-ного гер-р-роя? - почти заикаясь, промямлил слуга.  
Этот вопрос так и остался без ответа. Старик лишь отвернулся от напуганного бедолаги, пытаясь успокоиться.  
\- Бэйлфаер родится только 23 марта в 1701 году. Я даже не знаю, доживу ли до того времени, - со скорбью тихо произнес Зосо.  
\- Разве вы не вечный? - отойдя от шока, недоумевал Риттер.  
\- Вечный. Только вот любого Темного рано или поздно могут убить, - повернувшись к слуге, огорченно ответил старик. - У меня нет гарантии, что я доживу до завтра. Я, увы, не провидец.  
\- Но мы можем что-то придумать. Верно? - подбадривал хозяина Риттер.  
\- Не знаю. Остается лишь надеяться, что все-таки какому-то другому Темному удастся заполучить истинного героя.


	3. Румпельштильцхен

Зачарованный лес. XVIII век.

Зосо был мертв. Теперь появился новый Темный маг, которого предыдущий не успел предупредить об истинном герое и его значении в жизни этих Тварей.  
В принципе, Румпельштильцхену было не до этого. Все, чего он хотел, это защитить своего сына от жестокой войны, с которой подросток вряд ли бы вернулся живым.  
Сейчас новоиспеченный Темный маг с улыбкой черта разглядывал родное место, заполненное трупами солдатов, а напротив него стоял в немом испуге тот, кого он так хотел защитить. Его родной сын. Бэйлфаер. Истинный герой.

 

В лачуге, где проживал старый прядильщик с сыном, стало намного темнее, атмосфера - нагнетающей и неуютной. Все изменилось с того часа, как Румпельштильцхен решился заколоть Темного его кинжалом и принять проклятье на себя.  
\- Бэй, мальчик мой, не забывай, что у тебя сегодня день рождение, - улыбаясь подростку, сидевшему тихо в уголке, произнес прядильщик. - Ты не должен грустить.  
\- Папа... - дрожащим от страха голоса промолвил Бэйлфаер, еще не отойдя от увиденного. - Пожалуйста, мне страшно...  
\- Чего ты боишься, Бэй? - ласково спросил Румпель.  
\- Тебя... - еще больше съежившись, ответил мальчик.  
\- Бэй, ты не должен меня бояться, - гладя руки сына, успокаивающе говорил маг. - Я по-прежнему твой отец. И я по-прежнему люблю тебя. Только теперь я имею силу и власть, благодаря которой ты можешь иметь все, что захочешь.  
\- Я не хочу всего этого, - голос подростка стал более тревожным. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он заплачет.  
\- Бэй, ты должен привыкнуть. Я больше никогда не стану обычным человеком. Но поверь мне, я буду с помощью своей магии делать только добро. Ты веришь мне? - слова старика не выражали угрозы. Если не обращать внимания на его безобразный лик, то можно было подумать, что это все еще тот Румпельштильцхен, которым он был двенадцать часов назад. И это, кажись, стало успокаивать потихоньку запуганного чуть ли не до смерти мальчика.  
\- Да, папа.  
Губы мага расплылись в доброй улыбке, и он нежно обнял сына, которого смог отстоять. Бэйлфаер же по-прежнему вел себя отстраненно, хоть и страх начал исчезать. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что это Нечто с крокодиловой кожей - его родной отец.

 

Бедный парень еще не знал, через что ему предстоит пройти...


	4. Эмма Свон

Сторибрук. Наши дни.

В подвале роскошного голубого домика, где был спрятан знаменитый меч в камне, находилась новая Темная, хозяйка дома.  
Еще недавно жители города смотрели на нее как на героя, с гордостью говорили про нее: "Наша Спасительница". Теперь от этой женщины шарахались даже близкие ей люди.  
Сейчас Эмма смотрела в волшебное зеркало, в котором отражалось событие, происходящее на данный момент в лесу. Если быть более точным, Свон видела, как бессердечная Мерида дразнила несчастного Голда надколотой чашечкой, что была символом его любви с Белль. Темная с недоумением глядела на эту картину. Ничего более жалкого, она прежде не видела.  
Надоев, смотреть на цирк с участием хромого старика и отчаявшейся королевы, Эмма с помощью магии переместила этих двоих к себе.  
\- Мерида, на сегодня ваши тренировки окончены, - недовольно потирая переносицу, сказала Свон. - Уходи.  
\- А что на счет моих братьев? - дерзко спросила рыжая.  
\- Уходи, я сказала! - требовательным тоном прокричала Темная в сердце несчастной девушки, после чего та послушна ушла.  
\- А что со мной будет? - устало пробормотал Голд, еле держась за палку, дабы не свалиться.  
\- Я хочу кое-что у тебя узнать, - сложив руки на груди, начала маячить из стороны в сторону Свон. Таким образом женщина пыталась взять себя под контроль.  
\- Что? - голос ростовщика был напуганным. Кто знает, что вообще может взбрести в голову этой чокнутой ведьме?  
\- Чего ты хотел достичь, будучи Темным магом? Если не считать поиски сына.  
\- Ты о Шляпе Чародея?  
\- Нет. Она все равно теперь бесполезна.  
\- Есть одна легенда. В ней говорится об истинном герое, который сможет привести Тьму к вечному превосходству над Светом.  
\- Вечное превосходство над Светом? - переспросила женщина, удивленно посмотрев на Голда. - Каким образом истинный герой сможет это сделать?  
\- Я не знаю. Так говорят. Я даже не знаю, правда это или миф, - положив свободную руку на сердце, произнес Румпель. И он не лгал.  
\- Истинный герой? - задумчиво повторила словосочетание Эмма. - Разве это не я?  
\- Нет. Ты всего лишь Спасительница с потенциалом к Тьме. Истинный герой - это вечный страдалец, жертвующий собой и своими интересами, - пояснил ростовщик.  
\- Какая странная формулировка, - сморщив лицо, проговорила она.  
\- Я никогда не думал искать Его. Я не смогу тебе здесь помочь.  
\- Что ж... - вздохнула Темная. - Тогда отдыхай, - с этими словами женщина взмахнула рукой, от чего старик оказался в одной из комнат ее дома. К счастью, там было почти все необходимое. К несчастью, заложник не мог выйти оттуда.  
Оставшись наедине, Свон начала разглядывать себя в зеркало от скуки.  
Только вот она не знала, что раньше этой вещью владел Зосо, который был единственным Темным магом, знавшим все об истинном герое.  
\- Любуешься собой?! - с насмешкой заговорил голос Тьмы с Эммой.  
\- Опять ты? - с возмущением обратилась она к своей, как она думала, галлюцинации.  
\- Хочешь найти истинного героя? - зачем-то спросило Нечто в образе Румпельштильцхена. Оно и так знало ответ.  
\- Что можешь сказать об этом? - продолжая смотреться в зеркало, говорила Свон.  
\- Истинный герой существует на самом деле. Его лик и имя запечатлены на священном свитке Мерлина, к которому смог подобраться лишь один Темный.  
\- Кто он? - заинтриговалась женщина. Неужели сейчас она узнает великую тайну?  
\- Его имя Зосо. Он был Темным до Румпельштильцхена. И сейчас, дорогуша, - Тьма нежно схватила Эмму за плечи, подводя ближе к волшебной вещице, перед которой та разглядывала себя, - ты стоишь перед его зеркалом. Ты сможешь узнать правду, - шепча на ухо ей, сказал голос.  
Блондинка сразу же поняла, что нужно сделать, чтобы узнать правду. Зеркала в любом мире считали хранителями прошлого, запечатленного в них. И Свон прекрасно это знала.  
Взмахнув рукой, женщина вместо своего отражения увидела тот самый момент, когда Зосо говорил со своим слугой Риттером об истинном герое. О герое, которого уже нет в живых.  
\- Все пропало, - обреченно произнесла Эмма. При чем это был именно ее голос, а не Темной Свон.  
\- Ты можешь его воскресить, - воодушевленно сказало Нечто.  
\- Нет. Мертвый, значит, мертвый. Это нерушимое правило, - еще больше погружаясь в отчаянии, заявила женщина.  
\- Ты можешь его воскресить, - настойчиво повторил голос. И тут в глазах блондинки появился блеск, а губы расплылись в коварной ухмылке.  
\- Да, я могу, - уверенно объявила она.


	5. Тяжелый путь

Граница между Зачарованным лесом и Камелотом. Много лет назад.

Прекрасный весенний денек. Природа радовала солнечной погодой, теплым и слегка влажным воздухом, распусканием цветов и прекрасным пением птиц. Только всего этого не замечал вокруг себя несчастный мужчина, скачущий на резвом белом коне. У этого человека была цель. И если он ее не достигнет, его ждет смерть. Или что-нибудь похуже.  
Риттер, слуга Темного мага Зосо, долгое время провел с хозяином в поиске места, именуемого Храм Мерлина. Где это место находилось, не знал никто. Было множество разных легенд и предположений на этот счет. И почти все они были ложными. У Риттера осталась последняя попытка.  
В Храме Мерлина по слухам находился священный свиток, в котором был нарисован лик и начертано имя истинного героя. Он был нужен Темным магам, чтобы избавиться навсегда от Света.  
Сейчас Риттер находился возле огромного дерева, чьи ветви тянулись к земле, а листья висели на них, будто это были слезы. Здесь, слуга Темного надеялся, должен быть подземный люк, ведущий в храм Мерлина.  
На счастье Риттера, под видимыми корнями дерева находилась ямка с лестницей, ведущей в подземелье. Издалека эту яму было сложно заметить, поэтому, как думал мужчина, туда редко кто захаживал.  
Аккуратно спустившись вниз по ступенькам, имея лишь страх перед своим господином, Риттер оказался в подземелье, на стенах которого были зажженные факелы.  
"Как удобно, - ухмыляясь, подумал про себя слуга Темного. - Не нужно руки занимать лишними предметами".  
С этими мыслями мужчина продолжил свой путь.  
В подземелье не было никаких ветвей, лабиринтов, поэтому долго идти не пришлось, чтобы достичь места, где хранился священный свиток Мерлина, лежавший на каменном пьедестале.  
"Не может быть... - с радостью и удивлением произнес Риттер. - Я нашел его".  
Да. Это был действительно тот пергамент, внутри которого была информация об истинном герое. Правда, мужчина не стал проверять это. Его почему-то пугали подобные знания.  
Засунув свиток в сумку, Риттер начал собираться идти обратно, но когда он обернулся, пред ним встал мужской силуэт в темном плаще.  
\- Зачем тебе это? - грозно спросил незнакомец.  
\- Хоз-з-зяину нуж-ж-жно... - заикаясь, ответил слуга Темного.  
\- Я знаю, кто твой хозяин. Я знаю, зачем ему это. Но я обещал, что ни один Темный маг не заполучит истинного героя, - ровным тоном заявил кто-то.  
\- Он убьет меня, если я не дам ему эту информацию, - жалобно сказал Риттер, падая перед неизвестным на колени. - Сжальтесь надо мной.  
\- Бедный человек... - сочувственно вздохнул мужчина в плаще. - Ладно, ты можешь забрать этот свиток лишь при одном условии.  
\- Каком?  
\- Сделай все, что угодно, чтобы Темный не смог добраться до истинного героя, - сказав это, незнакомец внезапно исчез, будто его и вовсе не было.  
Отойдя от шока, Риттер встал, отряхнул свои колени, огляделся вокруг и продолжил путь, раздумывая над словами неизвестного.  
"Сделай все, что угодно, чтобы Темный не смог добраться до истинного героя, - повторил про себя фразу незнакомца слуга Зосо. - Как я смогу это сделать? - вопрошал он. - Я всего лишь несчастный раб Чудовища. Что я могу сделать?"  
У Риттера оставалась лишь надежда на то, что истинный герой сам по себе был недосягаем.


	6. Подземное царство

Сторибрук. Наши дни.

Эмма, находясь в своем доме, рассматривала книгу-тайник, в которой хранился ключ от склепа Темных, благодаря которому истинный герой и воскресил своего отца, пожертвовав собой.  
\- Здесь говориться, что душа жертвы находится в Подземном царстве, - говорила своей галлюцинации Свон. - А где находится Подземное царство?  
\- Преисподняя под землей, дорогуша, - саркастически произнес голос.  
\- Знаю я! - вспылила Темная. - Как мне туда добраться?  
\- Тебе нужен волшебный предмет, который может создать портал в другой мир. У тебя есть что-нибудь такое?  
\- К счастью, я смогла раздобыть волшебные туфельки, - сказав это, чудо-обувь появилась из черного дыма на руках у женщины.  
\- Браво! - захлопав в ладоши, воскликнула галлюцинация. - А Румпельштильцхен так и не смог до них добраться.  
\- Я умнее и сильнее, чем он, - нахально улыбнулась Эмма, представляя лицо оскорбленного старика, который приходился дедом ее сына.  
\- Раз уж у тебя есть волшебные туфельки, то можешь отправляться в Подземное царство прямо сейчас.  
\- Есть одно "но": я не знаю, как оно выглядит.  
\- Представь себе огромную темную пещеру, со стен которой стекают капли крови мучеников; отовсюду раздаются стоны и крики; температура настолько жаркая, что кажется, ты вот-вот сгоришь. Можешь себе представить это?  
\- Могу, - злобно ухмыляясь, ответила Свон.  
Теперь путь женщины в Преисподнюю был свободен - ей ничего не мешало сделать это.  
Надев волшебные туфельки, вообразив себе Подземное царство, блондинка растворилась в черном дыме и оказалась в том месте, которое рисовало ее воображение. Правда, перед ней стоял высокий мужской силуэт в черной мантии, который она не предусмотрела.  
\- Здравствуй, Темная, - жутким голосом сказал незнакомец. - Рад тебя видеть.  
\- Кто вы? - спросила Эмма. Лицо мужчины ей было незнакомо: оно было бледное, худое, вытянутое. Волосы неизвестного были черными, короткими, а глаза серыми и безжизненными.  
\- Я владыка Подземного царства. Меня зовут Аид, - улыбаясь своей гостье, произнес он.  
\- Аид? - удивилась Свон. Его она представляла несколько иначе, прямо как в мультфильме "Геркулес" Диснея.  
\- Да. Что тебе нужно в моих владениях, Темная?  
\- Я хочу забрать одного человека. Он нужен мне.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Он истинный герой. Благодаря нему, я смогу избавиться от Света, и тогда наступит вечная Тьма, - с гордостью высказала свои мысли женщина. Ей казалось, что владыке Преисподней понравится ее идея. И она не ошиблась.  
\- Для такого дела не жалко, - коварно улыбнулся Аид. - Как его имя?  
\- Нил Кэссиди. Точнее Бэйлфаер.  
\- Бэйлфаер? - задумчиво повторил за гостьей мужчина. - Помню, был у меня здесь такой.  
\- Был? - удивилась Эмма.  
\- В моих владениях слишком много душ усопших. Я не могу помнить каждого, - спокойно пояснил брюнет.  
\- Мне нужен именно Бэйлфаер. Он погиб, воскресив Темного, что был до меня.  
\- А! - воскликнул Аид, будто у него произошел инсайт. - Этого я помню. У него метка на ладони была.  
\- Я могу надеяться, что вы дадите мне возможность забрать его отсюда?  
\- Разумеется, - коварно улыбнулся владыка Преисподней. - Только для начала ты должна отгадать мою загадку.  
\- Загадку? - недоумевала Свон. Она была более чем уверенна, что ей не придется особо стараться, чтобы вытащить отсюда Нила.  
\- Да. Ты готова слушать?  
\- Готова, - вздохнула Эмма.  
\- Есть странное жилье. Снаружи оно обычно деревянное, а стены внутри - мягкие. В нем проживает, как правило, лишь один человек. Возраст его не имеет значения. Живет он там, никуда не выходит, при этом не ест и не пьет, все время спит. Сможешь угадать, что это за жилье, и кто его населяет? - предвкушая поражение блондинки, улыбка Аида стала еще шире. Он внимательно разглядывал сначала недоумевающее, затем задумчивое лицо Темной. - Сдаешься? - спросил брюнет спустя три минуты молчания.  
\- Нет, - злобно пробубнела Свон. Она знала, что разгадка где-то близко, что она вот-вот придет, но в голове все мысли были запутаны. Это неимоверно бесило женщину.  
\- Каков твой ответ, Темная?  
\- Снаружи жилье деревянное, а внутри - мягкое... - размышляла она вслух. - Жилец никогда не выходит, все время спит, не ест и не пьет...  
\- И каков твой вывод? - мужчина продолжал выпытывать у бывшей Спасительницы ответ.  
\- Я знаю ответ, - загадочно ухмыльнулась Эмма, глядя на Аида.  
\- Ну и?  
\- В загадке есть подвох. Человек не может жить в том жилье.  
\- Почему? - нервно спросил владыка Подземного царства. Он уже понял, что Темная угадала.  
\- Загадка была про гроб и мертвеца, - с видом победителя выдала блондинка.  
\- Что ж... - разочарованно вздохнул брюнет. - Ты угадала. Ищи своего Бэйлфаера здесь сама. Я дам лишь тебе ключи от его тюрьмы.  
\- Я думала, вы приведете его ко мне сами! - недовольно выпалила Эмма.  
\- Извини, но у меня слишком много дел для этого, - произнес Аид, а затем передал странный предмет в виде печати гостье. - Не пропусти дверь с замком, к которому может подойти этот ключ.  
Свон не ожидала такого поворота событий. Но что ей оставалось делать? Ей нужен был истинный герой. Ради такой цели не жалко использовать любые средства.


	7. В рабстве у идиота

Зачарованный лес. Март 1701 год.

Зосо все-таки сумел дожить до этого времени. Он заполучит истинного героя, и тогда Тьма победит Свет. Жаль, бедняга Риттер, скончавшийся еще век назад от старости, этого не увидит. А ведь Темный был очень близок с ним, хотел даже сделать слугу вечно молодым, но тот отчего-то отказался.  
Зосо сидел за столом, прикрыв глаза, воображая, как Бэйлфаер будет со страхом в глазах делать то, что ему прикажет Темный маг. Неожиданный стук в дверь, вернул безобразного старика в реальность.  
\- Проходите, - отворив с помощью магии дверь, произнес хозяин.  
\- Здравствуйте, Темный, - сказал гость, которым оказался высокий мужчина с короткой густой бородой и злобными светлыми глазами, одетый в военную форму. Это был герцог.  
\- Герцог? - удивился Зосо. - Что привело тебя ко мне?  
\- Я хочу помочь вам, оказать вам милость.  
\- С чего бы это? - все больше и больше поражался маг. - Ко мне приходят, чтобы я помог, а не наоборот.  
\- В будущем вы окажете мне добрую услугу, если сейчас я помогу вам.  
\- Так ты хочешь заключить со мной сделку, - догадался старик. - А я надеялся, что это будет безвозмездно.  
\- Вы согласны или нет? - с раздражением проговорил визитер.  
\- Что ж... Я определенно не против, - улыбнулся коварно Зосо. - Только ответь: чего ты хочешь?  
\- Как только я помогу вам, я попрошу у вас об одной услуге, от которой вы ни за что не откажетесь и не будете предлагать мне альтернатив.  
\- Ого! - восхитился наглостью гостя хозяин дома. - Что ж... Если ты действительно поможешь мне, то я с радостью сделаю то, о чем ты меня попросишь.  
\- Чем помочь вам, Темный? - более спокойно спросил герцог.  
\- Завтра, в деревушке Фронтлэнда у одной женщины по имени Мила родится сын. Она даст ему имя Бэйлфаер. Этот мальчик нужен мне. Принесешь его мне?  
\- Да, - строго ответил гость, а затем добавил, слегка замешкавшись. - Он вам живым нужен или мертвым?  
\- Живым. Зачем мне мертвый младенец? Я их не ем.  
\- Хорошо. Я сделаю это, - сказал мужчина перед уходом.  
Когда глупый, по мнению Зосо, герцог ушел, хозяин громко рассмеялся:  
"Вот ведь идиот! Решил меня обмануть! Зря это он затеял, ох, зря", - смеясь, говорил Темный.

 

Этот великий день настал. На свет появился истинный герой.  
Мать малыша была слаба после тяжелых родов, она уставшая лежала в кровати, пока повитуха возилась с новорожденным.  
\- Какой же ты хорошенький, спокойненький, миленький, пухленький, сильненький, - приговаривала нянька ребенку. - Хочешь я тебе спою колыбельную?  
\- Умоляю, не надо, - с трудом произнесла мать мальчика, Мила. - У меня голова болит от твоей болтовни, а ты еще хочешь песни распевать.  
\- Не ворчи, Мила, - обиженно выговорила повитуха, чье имя было Нэнси.  
\- Я так устала, мне так плохо, - ныла женщина в кровати.  
Нэнси хотела что-то сказать в ответ мамочке, но неожиданно в лачугу без всякого предупреждения ворвался герцог.  
\- Это вы Мила? - обратился он к напуганной нянечке.  
\- Н-н-нет... Эт-т-то она, - указывая на брюнетку в постели, выговорила Нэнси.  
\- А этот малыш кто? - кивая в сторону младенца, спросил мужчина.  
\- Бэйлфаер, - более спокойно ответила повитуха.  
\- Он нужен мне! - командным голосом заявил герцог и без всяких усилий отобрал у женщины мальчика.  
\- Что вы делаете? - вскочив с постели, вскрикнула Мила. - Отдайте моего сына!  
\- Я верну его вам, когда заполучу власть, - коварно улыбнулся он, а затем выбежал из домика, оставив ее хозяйку и нянечку в полном недоумении.

 

\- Темный! - позвал хозяина небольшого дворца герцог, войдя в здание. - Я принес его!  
\- Какое счастье! - появился возле гостя Зосо. - Это и есть Бэйлфаер? - глядя на ребенка, спросил он.  
\- Да. Как вы и говорили, он сын Милы.  
\- Замечательно! - в прекрасном волнении потирал руки безобразный старик.  
\- Возьмите его, - передал новорожденного магу. - Я помог вам, оказал вам милость. Теперь ваш черед.  
\- Да-да-да, - не смотря на визитера, приговаривал Темный. Он был приятно поражен спокойствием только что появившегося на свет человека.  
\- Вы можете потом разглядывать это существо. Давайте завершим нашу сделку! - начал злиться герцог. Он был действительно вспыльчивым, его даже не волновало, что старик перед ним мог с легкостью вырвать его сердце и превратить в пыль.  
\- Давай, - уложив малыша в заранее приготовленную люльку, произнес Зосо. - Чего хочешь ты от меня, герцог?  
\- Я хочу увидеть ваш кинжал, что дает вам силу, и прикоснуться к его холодному лезвию.  
\- Ты уверен? - с подозрением переспросил маг. Он сразу понял, что нужно было этому высокому мужчине перед ним, но пытался не показывать этого. Как говориться, хочешь обмануть идиота, прикинься им.  
\- Уверен. Только без обмана! - будто прочитал мысли хозяина, сказал герцог.  
\- Я и не думал обманывать, я честен, - и это была не ложь. Зосо действительно собирался показать свой кинжал этому болвану. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана своей мантии знак своей власти и представил его гостю. - Доволен?  
\- Он прекрасен, - скользя пальцем по металлу, приговаривал герцог. - В жизни не видал ничего более удивительного, - каким-то коварным голосом говорил он. - Он поистине достоин вас, Темный. Такой же величественный и холодный.  
\- Спасибо, - этого старик никак не ожидал. Он был приятно удивлен такими комплементами. От этого Зосо ослабил свою хватку так, что, казалось, рукоять выскользнет из его рук. Этим и воспользовался хитрый герцог, который все спланировал заранее. Он был далеко не идиотом, как считал старик. Без всякого труда гость выхватил кинжал из рук хозяина. - Что ты делаешь? - разозлился Зосо.  
\- Подчинись мне, Темный маг! - скомандовал мужчина.  
\- Слушаюсь, мой господин, - встав на колени перед герцогом, спокойно произнес старик.  
\- Теперь ты мне будешь служить. А мелкого матери вернем, я ей обещал, - ухмылялся своей победе идиот.

 

Зосо проиграл... Но он по-прежнему надеялся, что другому Темному повезет больше, чем ему. Кто-то все-таки обязан заполучить истинного героя и избавиться от Света навечно.


	8. Бэйлфаер

Подземное царство. Наши дни.

Эмма блуждала по темному коридору Преисподней. Она внимательно разглядывала замки каждой двери, что встречались у нее на пути.  
Свон стало тяжело идти спустя какие-то ничтожные три минуты. Как и говорил голос Тьмы, здесь было так жарко, что, казалось, ты вот-вот сгоришь. Но женщина не могла обращать внимание на адское пекло, ей не до этого. Она обязана найти истинного героя и вернуть его на тот свет. Иначе и быть не может.  
К счастью, как показалось Эмме, пред ней оказалась дверь с замком, к которому мог подойти ключ, что был в ее руках. Свон почувствовала необычайный прилив сил, ей хотелось пускать салюты, ведь совсем скоро она будет самым могущественным магом. О чем еще можно мечтать?  
Как только она протянула ключ к замку, женщина вдруг замешкалась. Силы и радость куда-то исчезли, захотелось лечь в позу эмбриона и заплакать. Только от чего? Может быть от того, что человек за дверью был тем, кто помнил ее другой, настоящей, доброй, он любил ее, а она - его. Блондинке стало страшно предстать перед своей первой любовью в таком виде. Вдруг он с ней поступит так же, как ее семья и Киллиан? Погодите! Она здесь не за этим! Все, что нужно Эмме сейчас, так это забрать отсюда истинного героя и избавиться от Света раз и навсегда. Чувства не должны мешать ей и ее злодейским планам.  
Откинув эмоции назад, Свон открыла дверь с помощью печати. Да! Она нашла его! Она нашла Бэйлфаера! Он сидел в углу своей темницы, не смотря в сторону посетителя. Женщине даже сначала показалось, что он оглох.  
\- Нил, - тихонько позвала она его.  
\- Эмма? - обернувшись на знакомый голос, вопрошал усопший. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я пришла забрать тебя, - подойдя к Кэссиди, ответила Свон.  
\- Что с тобой произошло? - заметив странный вид знакомой, удивился Бэй.  
\- Я стала Темным магом.  
\- Ты... - хотел что-то произнести Нил.  
\- Твой отец жив, не волнуйся, - перебила собеседника блондинка. - Я всего лишь хотела спасти одну неблагодарную королеву от этой участи.  
\- Я не понимаю... - все еще пораженный увиденным и услышанным сказал мужчина.  
\- Сейчас не время для болтовни. Мы должны идти. Ты нужен мне на том свете, - холодно проговорила Эмма. И это очень сильно насторожило Бэйлфаера.  
\- Для чего я там тебе нужен?  
\- Узнаешь. Пойдем, - протягивая руку Кэссиди, промолвила она.  
\- А если я откажусь от этого?  
\- Ты забавный, - усмехнулась Свон. - Неужели ты не хочешь быть живым?  
\- Я хочу быть уверен, что мое воскрешение не принесет никому вреда.  
\- Не волнуйся. Ничего плохого не случится. Пошли, - Темная схватила за руку истинного героя и вместе с ним отправилась блуждать по коридорам Подземного царства в поисках выхода.  
Наконец-то перед ними показалось то место, где находился Аид. Увидев Эмму с Бэйлфаером, он улыбнулся. Значит, скоро наступит вечная Тьма. Для владыки Преисподней это был хороший знак. Тогда он сможет наконец покинуть свой мир и увидеть новые места, захватить новые земли.  
\- Как я рад! - восхищенно произнес Аид. - Наконец-то произойдет чудо, о котором мы все мечтали.  
\- Произойдет, если вы выпустите нас отсюда, - возмущенно ответила Свон. Ее чудо-туфельки явно не помогут.  
\- Разумеется я вас выпущу отсюда, - коварно улыбнулся владыка Преисподней. - Только отгадайте для начала загадку.  
\- Опять? - возмутилась женщина. Видимо это непонятное существо перед ней обожало создавать другим трудности и смотреть, как они их будут преодолевать.  
\- Готовы слушать? - обратился Аид к паре перед ним.  
\- Готовы, - произнес молчавший до этого Нил.  
\- Хорошо. Что может иметь шесть ног, две головы и один хвост?  
\- Что за бред? - недоумевала Темная, услышав задачу.  
\- Это всадник на коне, - без раздумий ответил шатен.  
\- Молодец, истинный герой, - похвалил Кэссиди владыка Подземного царства. - Теперь вы можете вернуться в мир живых. Вам нужно лишь пройти через тот портал, - указывая на огромную арку, ведущую в полную темень, произнес Аид.  
\- Спасибо, - облегченно выдохнула Свон. Наконец-то она сможет осуществить задуманное.  
Теперь ничего не стояло на пути к достижению цели. Эмма схватила Нила за руку и потащила через портал. Тот даже не сопротивлялся, почувствовав себя потерянным мальчиком, что только что оказался в Нетландии.  
Пройдя через арку, мужчина и женщина оказались в подземелье дома Свон, где хранился экскалибур.  
\- Эмма, объясни, почему этот черт назвал меня истинным героем? Что это значит? - спросил Бэйлфаер.  
\- Ты многого не знаешь о себе, мой дорогой друг, - спокойно ответила бывшая Спасительница. - Ты родился необычным человеком, который поможет мне в одном важном деле, - коварно улыбнулась она своему собеседнику.  
\- Что за дело? И почему именно я? - удивился Кэссиди.  
\- Только ты способен сделать меня счастливой и могущественной, - нежно погладив мужчину по щеке, проговорила она, чем вызвала недоумение на его лице.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя.  
\- Ты истинный герой. Только ты способен изгнать Свет навсегда, - раздраженно произнесла Свон.  
\- Разве истинный герой должен быть на стороне Тьмы? - это было, пожалуй, самым странным, что когда-либо слышал Нил.  
\- Все зависит от того, в чьих ты руках. Сейчас ты мой. Значит, скоро придет конец Свету, - пояснила Эмма.  
\- Я на это не согласен.  
\- Меня не волнует, согласен ты или нет. Ты сделаешь то, что я сказала, иначе твой отец умрет на твоих глазах, - разозлилась блондинка.  
\- Лучше верни меня на тот свет. Я не стану этого делать, - в глазах Бэя был вызов, что еще больше раздражал Темную.  
\- Ты непроходимый идиот! - вспылила женщина.  
\- Хоть всеми нецензурными словами, что есть в мире, меня обзови. Я не стану этого делать! - терпение мужчины тоже было не железным, при этом он не собирался сдаваться.  
\- Очнись, Бэйлфаер, перед тобой стоит не несовершеннолетняя девчонка из Портленда. Я Темная, и ты обязан делать то, что я тебе скажу. Или, как я уже говорила, я раздавлю сердце твоего отца на твоих глазах, - холодным голосом прошептала Свон на ухо своему новому заложнику.  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - уверенно заявил Кэссиди.  
\- Ты хочешь это проверить? - ухмыльнулась Эмма. Заметив коварство на лице блондинки, шатен сглотнул от волнения. Теперь ему действительно стало страшно за жизнь Румпельштильцхена. Темная же, не дожидаясь ответа, с помощью магии переместила ростовщика в подземелье.  
\- Что? Где я? - удивился старик, покрепче ухватившись за трость. - Бэй? - еще больше поразился Голд, увидев живого сына.  
\- Папа... - голос Нила был тревожным. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет.  
\- Ты все еще хочешь проверить, смогу я это сделать или нет? - повторила свой вопрос Свон, ожидая, что истинный герой все-таки согласится на ее сделку.  
\- Нет. Отпусти моего отца. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, - обреченно произнес мужчина.  
\- Отлично, - улыбка на губах бывшей Спасительницы стала еще шире. Она щелкнула пальцами, и несчастный старик вовсе исчез из голубого дома. - Теперь нам никто не помешает.


	9. Храм Мерлина

Камелот. Много лет назад.

Мерлин и Нимуэ продолжили свой путь после встречи с Тьмой. Только женщина до сих пор не понимала, что вообще происходит, куда ведет ее чародей, кто такой истинный герой, зачем он нужен той странной субстанции. В ее голове было слишком много вопросов, но ее возлюбленный шел так быстро, что у Нимуэ не было даже возможности получить хоть какой-то ответ.  
Наконец пара оказалась на пустой поляне.  
\- Мерлин? - осторожно окликнула девушка его. - Расскажи мне, что происходит.  
\- Прости, я не могу. У меня плохое предчувствие. Я должен сейчас же спрятать этот свиток под этой землей, - тихо и быстро произнес чародей.  
\- Что? - удивилась Нимуэ. Теперь вопросов стало еще больше.  
\- Отойди подальше, - потребовал мужчина. Его возлюбленная беспрекословно сделала то, что он ей сказал.  
Мерлин глубоко вдохнул, развел руки в стороны, а затем, соединив их, образовал странный белый сгусток энергии. Чародей направил его на центр поля, вызвав небольшую тряску и трещину в земле. Затем мужчина осторожными шагами направился к яме, в которой была лестница, ведущая в подземелье. Девушка же продолжила стоять в стороне, не решаясь что-либо сказать или сделать. Она все размышляла над своими вопросами. Но это длилось недолго, потому что странная темная субстанция вновь появилась перед Нимуэ.  
\- Мерлин! - от неожиданности вскрикнула девушка, увидев нечто.  
\- Тихо, - приказало Оно. - Хочешь получить безграничную власть и бессмертие? - вдруг спросила Тьма.  
\- Власть? Бессмертие? К чему это? Что тебе надо? - как можно громче говорила возлюбленная чародея.  
\- Тише, - грозно приказала субстанция. - Ему не нужно этого знать.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - шепотом повторила вопрос Нимуэ.  
\- Информация об истинном герое.  
\- Я ничего не знаю об этом.  
\- Пока не знаешь. Но если ты согласишься принять Тьму и стать бессмертной, то вместе мы узнаем об этом человеке и сможем достичь того, о чем и не мечтали.  
\- Принять Тьму? Я не понимаю.  
\- Только так ты сможешь быть бессмертной и могущественной. При этом у тебя будет возможность отомстить тому человеку, который отнял у тебя семью, - все это Оно говорило таким искушающим тоном, что у бедной девушки даже не было возможности отказаться.  
\- Тогда я согласна, - услышав упоминание о своем враге, взгляд Нимуэ ожесточился, а голос приобрел нотки гнева.  
\- Вот и отлично, - коварно произнесла субстанция. С этими словами Оно сделало то, чего возлюбленная чародея даже и представить не могла. Тьма окутала девушку и превратила в такую же субстанцию, как и Оно, а затем вихрем унеслось куда-то вдаль.  
Когда Мерлин вернулся на поверхность, никого уже не было на поляне.  
"Нимуэ? - позвал он свою невесту. - Нимуэ! - закричал чародей. - Где ты? Отзовись! - ответом на его слова была лишь мертвая тишина. Это напугало Мерлина. - Тенебрис Унум! - вдруг окликнул он кого-то другого. - Я знаю, что ты где-то рядом! Верни мою любовь!" - но и эти его оклики остались без ответа.  
Тогда в голову чародея закралась мысль, что Тьма решила пойти по пути Света и выбрать себе тело. И этим телом стала Нимуэ. Поняв, что в этом случае Оно запросто могло бы заполучить информацию об истинном герое, Мерлин заблокировал проход в ту яму, что прозвал своим Храмом, для любого существа, в котором есть хоть капля Тьмы.  
"Это должно сработать, - подумал про себя чародей, наложив заклятье. - Истинный герой не достанется никому".


End file.
